


For a happy dream

by sommer_annie



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, M/M, Pain, Reincarnation, Sadness, Sort Of, Spirits, Tears, whats in the box
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sommer_annie/pseuds/sommer_annie
Summary: Reincarnation is the philosophical or religious concept that an aspect of a living being starts a new life in a different physical body or form after each biological death. It is also called rebirth or transmigration.They waited, and they waited for the day they come together. Some will fight, some will toy for the grand game and the prize being the wish you desired. May your cards be in your favor.





	For a happy dream

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I have no clear idea what to do with this fic so I am just making up as I go. I wouldn't mind for some ideas so I could think up a clearer path for this story.

He could hear horses neighed, he could hear the cries of happiness and joy from the villagers as he sat on the marble bench. He wished that he too could feel happiness, but how could he when the brightest star in his night sky died. How he wished he could feel the cold breeze as it went by but he only felt numbness and emptiness.

  
He wore a dark blue tunic with chainmail underneath. On top of his tunic was a regal blue coat, it cuts down in the middle to show off his chainmail. He wore a dark greyish-cream pants with black leather boots. There was a shoulder metallic piece on his right shoulder, the belt his wore kept his sword however this time he set the weapon beside him. There was no use for it in this moment of peace. He played with two objects in his hand, one was a ribbon dyed in royal blue and the only was a simple locket.  
  
"We have moved the bodies to their proper place." A man with light blonde hair called out as he walked up to the man donned in the light armour. The other looked to him and weakly smiled at him, maybe there was some warm in his sky that was growing dimmer by the day. The blonde man felt his heart shattered from such a sight, he felt so vulnerable and small in this cruel world they lived in. He felt as if he failed his duty that he swore since the dawn of time, he was a paladin yet he couldn't protect his heart.  
  
"Remember to give them a good place, they deserve it at least…." The other reminded, the blonde haired man too wore an armour set as it shined bright as its silver metal reflected the long returned sun. "Thank you, Loukas."  
  
"Understood. And don't mention it." Loukas said and he walked closer to the bench. He found that the other was staring up into nothingness. He directed his light coloured eyes up, his hand over his eyes to shield away from the sunlight. Maybe he wasn't looking at nothing at all, he instead watched as a blue ribbon, loose and free was flying along the wind.  
  
Before the other could jolt out from his seat and run after the piece of material, he reached out to it and then he wavered. He looked up and saw something. He wanted to cry, he wanted to leap into the air after them.  
  
"What are you seeing?" Loukas couldn't help but asked, he needed to start the conversation somehow. He knew that the other wasn't as big on talking nor he was a social butterfly. And besides, he needed to let it all out, this pent up despair that bottled in him.  
  
"Heroes dancing along with the wind." The other answered as he watched the blue ribbon flying up and high, away from them as the seconds passed. Walking into the light, without them, without him. "Say… Do you think they are waiting for me? For us?"  
  
"I don't see why not…. Is that your wish?" Loukas asked and he nodded.  
  
"Yes, this world was cruel." The other only said. He looked back down and to his lap with a sorrowful smile. In his hand was a locket, Loukas smiled as that last gift. “I wish I was there to see and be there as they suffered.”  
  
"It is… Maybe we will have a better chance in the next life." Loukas hopefully suggested and ideas came rushing into his head. The other could easily tell that he was very excited and jumpy about his new found suggestion. "Then I will always follow, commanded by your very order."  
  
And then, he laughed. Loukas hadn't heard him laugh as much as he wanted and he welcomed this music to his ears. "Nah, a friend will be fine. And you're my brother, that's creepy." He softly laughed as he playfully punched Loukas' arm. He then let out a tired sigh. "I'm sick of this prince, noble stuff… How I wish if I was only born as a simple man. A fisherman will do just fine."  
  
"If you did, I would had never met you." Loukas pouted.  
  
"I'm sure fate will play into this." He mused. “I mean, look at our heroes. The most unlikely group to form in our lifetime.”  
  
"What if fate is cruel, what if I have to fight you next time?" And then Loukas looked in abject horror as he gasped. The blonde man started to shout 'no' multiple times, ignoring the stares of passing villagers. "Nooo, noooooooooo! Nooooo!" He sounded like a child having a tantrum.

"No-no-no-no! No-no-no-no! Nooooooooooooooo! Dear gods, nooooooooooooo!"  
  
This time, the other laughed loudly and more lively. "A book-chop on your head to wake you up then." He laughed at Loukas' antics, he swore that the man that his great uncle's blood. Loukas then started to cry out tears from his earlier thought as he screamed into his hands.  
  
"Loukas, check the civilians." He asked to snap his friend from his cries. Loukas stopped with a sniffle. "Being in utter darkness for a year can do much to a person."  
  
"Understood." Loukas nodded, but he lingered longer as he glanced over him. "Will you be fine?"  
  
"Yeah.... I'm just tired. I just want go to sleep now." His eyelids became heavier by the minute, but he knew that he had many things to do. It was his duty but that was cut short when Loukas rested his hand on his forehand.  
  
"Rest, you have done more than enough." Loukas asked, the other looked up to his light green-blue eyes and nodded. He accepted his request. Before he go to sleep, he looked up to the blue sky, the ribbon long gone as the spirits he saw earlier.  
  
“I will always follow you, I will be there soon…” He said. “For you to live in a happy dream. To live together in a world where you would be free of burden that was force upon you, side by side.”  
  
“My dearest.” He smiled, uncaring that there were tears running down from his deep blue ocean eyes. Loukas gently rubbed them away with his thumb.  
  
Loukas smiled, he knew what those words meant, all too well. He tore off his cape and wrapped it around the drowsy boy, "You will catch a cold." He asked a nearby soldier to do what his sleepy friend asked him earlier. The other didn't fight, and so the blonde haired knight sat next to him, he had him rest on his shoulder. They weren't soliders, they weren't knights, but they were brothers in this moment, best of friends as when they were children.

“Good night, dearest Loukas…” Combing his hand through his black raven hair, looking down as his breaths became even. He looked really tired yet free as well. Loukas smiled as he felt the black hair brushed his cheeks and he shuffled closer. He took in the blue sky before closing his eyes.  
  
_"And goodnight…. my dearest Noctis."_


End file.
